


Between Lovers

by spiders_stars



Series: Between!Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other, Younger!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween time and Jensen has somehow been convinced to dress up with his sister and take her trick-or-treating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Lovers

Halloween was one of Jared’s favorite holidays. He probably wouldn’t admit it out loud any longer, after all he wasn’t a child and couldn’t get away with trick-or-treating, but he still got a thrill out of seeing all the kid’s dressed up. And it was oddly kind of fun to be the person behind the door, handing out the candy, seeing all the different costumes worn by the neighborhood kids. Jared lived in a perfect neighborhood for it too, full of families and enough kids to have Jared stocking up on five large bags of candy in hopes he wouldn’t run out this year - as he had the first few years he’d lived here.

This year was different, for a couple of major reasons. First, he had Harley now, and the dog was obedient enough to handle people coming constantly to the door and hitting the bell but curious enough to want to sniff the hand of every giggling kid reaching out for candy. That was alright, and kind of adorable, so Jared didn’t mind so much. The second thing though, was a little bit more complicated. 

Jensen Ackles. The boy next door. The boy who he knew on a level he’d never gotten to know a lover before. Yeah, his fourteen year old lover. Sometimes it was a little too much for Jared to wrap his mind around. Sometimes he’d sit back and truly consider his actions and wonder what sort of place he was destined for. Then he’d close his eyes and picture Jensen’s swollen lips, sparkling green eyes, pale lithe body spread out beneath his and well, it wasn’t really that shocking to him that he was a little head over heels. 

Falling in love with the adorable, no longer so innocent boy he’d watch grow up from afar over the last five years wasn’t really part of the plan. But then, getting involved with him at all hadn’t been part of the plan. Until that fateful day a few months before when Jensen turned up on his doorstep with his mail and a confession that blew Jared’s mind. It had all spiraled pretty quickly out of control from there. 

Jensen had spent a good deal of his summer at Jared’s place, probably more time than he should have, but Jared wouldn’t have traded that for anything. Because it wasn’t just the sex, it wasn’t just that thin boy on his hands and knees, ass offered up to Harley like the needy slut he was. No, it was everything else. Jensen’s warm laugh, his quirky sense of humor, his incredible level of intelligence that sometimes left Jared gaping in shock. Every now and then it seemed like Jensen had been specifically designed for him and simply born fifteen years later or something. 

The doorbell rang again and Jared blinked down at the bowl of candy he was still holding. It wasn’t all that shocking to him that thinking about Jensen had distracted him so much. Actually, it was kind of a normal past time of his - being distracted by thoughts of Jensen - so Jared merely smiled and tugged the front door open, keeping Harley back with his leg. 

“Trick or treat!” The girls bouncing on the welcome mat all shouted at once, giggling up at Jared as he pretended to stagger back from the force of their words. 

The three girls were wearing matching white jump suits and Jared smiled at them, up at their parents waiting at the end of the front walk, then offered out his bowl. “Go ahead and grab a piece each. And what are you three lovely ladies meant to be?”

“We’re Charlie’s Angels!” One of the girls quickly informed and at once the three broke into poses, holding up fake guns as the two on the outside faced the side and the one in the middle aimed her fingers at him. 

Jared grinned and scooped out three extra candies, dropping them into each girl’s bag. “You get extra candy for your creativity. Have a good night girls.” 

“Can we pet your doggie?” The girl who’d spoken before, the one in the middle, was grinning at Harley who was trying to worm his way forward to get closer. 

“Yeah of course.” Jared let Harley free by moving his leg and the dog instantly bounded forward, wagging his tail happily as the girls giggled and pet him eagerly. “His name is Harley, in case you were wondering.”

“He’s so pretty.” Another of the girls spoke up, scratching behind Harley’s ears. 

The parents waiting at the end of the walkway called out for the girls and the three hurried off, waving to him as they went. Harley was still wagging his tail but he didn’t chase after and Jared rolled his eyes, scratching the top of the dog’s head. “Well aren’t you just so pleased with yourself.”

Jared was pretty sure if he could translate the look on Harley’s face, the dog would be saying yeah, he was. 

~~

“This is the stupidest thing I’ve ever done,” Jensen muttered and tugged at the suspender, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. He never should have let Mackenzie pick out their costumes. Hell, he should have protested more when his mom asked if he and Chris could take the girl out to trick or treat this year. 

That _oh my god this sucks_ feeling only grew as the door burst open, bringing with it Chris who took one look at him and promptly burst out laughing. “Dude.”

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Jensen grunted, smirking when Chris faulted in his laughter and eyed him. He’d never had a problem with swearing before or anything but he hadn’t had such a filthy mouth before. Well, before Jared really. Like so many other aspects of his life, Jared had directly influenced the way Jensen spoke. Sometimes Jensen thought Jared helped mature him and not in just the physical sense.

Though he supposed, gaining a tendency to swear more wasn’t really a sign of maturity. 

“Touchy, eh?” Chris huffed and stepped forward, looping his finger through one suspender and pulling it out. “What the hell are you supposed to be anyway?”

“He’s Hansel,” Mackenzie informed as she skipped into the room. Her skirt and shirt combo matched the coloring of Jensen’s and her blonde hair was neatly parted in braids on either side of her head. “I’m Gretel. Don’t we look great?”

Jensen groaned and rubbed at his forehead. Damn his sister for being obsessed with the Grimm fairy tales and not something normal like Justin Bieber or whatever. Though, Jensen would rather kiss Chris then dress up as Justin Bieber so, yeah. 

“Yeah, Mack, you both look awesome.” Chris grinned at the girl but Jensen could hear the mocking note of his words. He was going to kick his best friend’s ass for getting such a kick out of this. “So, should we get this show in the road?”

The sooner they were done with this trick or treating thing the better. The only real perk in Jensen’s mind was that he’d be getting candy too. Hey, he was dressed up, he deserved it. Mackenzie’s excitement was kind of worth it too. When his parents had told her they had to attend their father’s Halloween work party, Mackenzie had been crushed, and no matter how much this lederhosen business was literally rubbing Jensen the wrong way, he couldn’t deny his sister the chance to go out. 

They started off down the street with Mackenzie leading the way, skipping down the sidewalk and smiling at the other families they passed. Jensen hung back with Chris, keeping his head turned down to avoid any further embarrassment. 

“So, how’s the MB?” Chris asked a couple houses down, already reaching into Jensen’s bag to tug out a Snickers. 

Jensen grabbed his own piece of candy, even if his parents rule of always letting them check the candy first nagged in the back of his mind, and smiled. MB. Mystery boy. Over the last few months Chris had pestered about Jensen’s secret boyfriend more times than he could count. Jensen wasn’t spilling his secrets though and Chris had eventually stopped questioning... as often. Now Jensen was pretty sure he asked in case the urge for Jensen to spill his secret ever hit strong. 

“He’s good,” Jensen said quietly, chewing his Twix bar slowly as he glanced up to watch his sister head up to the next house. “Great, actually.” Jensen grinned over at Chris, knowing it would probably drive the boy crazy.

Sure enough, barely half a minute passed before Chris huffed and punched his arm. “Come on Jen, I just don’t get why you won’t tell me! You know I won’t tell anyone, you know I’m okay with the gay thing, you won’t even give me his name! I tell you all about the girl’s I hook up with.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and brushed past Chris to head up to the front door after his sister, saying over his shoulder. “And you wonder why I won’t tell you.”

“I totally hate your face.” Chris continued to grumble his displeasure as they headed the rest of the way down the block and along the sidewalk. Jensen couldn’t help laughing at that, teasing his friend enough to distract himself from the occasional looks he got from those they passed. His Hansel costume was kind of ridiculous, if someone else were wearing it he’d probably be laughing at them as well. 

Jensen kind of wanted to call it an early night - even if they’d only hit half the block - but Mackenzie was clearly having a blast so he tried not to think about it. Instead he let his arm loop through his sister’s, Chris taking the other side, and they bounced between teasing the girl and each other, laughing and sharing candy. 

It was enough to warm his mood and by the time they’d done the full square Jensen was even able to admit he was having a good time. Until of course he realized the next house they’d hit was right beside theirs. Jared’s house. For some reason it hadn’t occurred to Jensen that they would be going to Jared’s. Of course they were; Chris and Mack would think he was crazy if for some reason he insisted upon skipping their neighbors, especially since they’d had him over more than a few times over the summer for barbeque's. 

A lot of that had been at Jensen’s insistence, mainly so they could sneak away at random times and make out in the bathroom but no one knew that. Just like they couldn’t possibly know why Jensen wasn’t so keen on Jared seeing him in full Hansel get up. He hadn’t even told Jared what he was dressing up as. Actually, he hadn’t told him he was dressing up at all. 

“Jen? Come on, what’s the hold up?” Chris stopped halfway to Jared’s door, his brows drawing together in confusion. “We’ve still got to head across the street and hit that block and I thought you had _plans_ tonight.”

That was what he’d say. Jensen had agreed to take Mackenzie trick or treating then drop her off at his Aunt’s house a few blocks up. His parents thought he was going to stay with Chris, Chris thought he was staying with the super secret MB. And here Jensen was, trying to accept that in a matter of moments his fucking hot, could have whoever the hell he wants boyfriend was going to see him in goddamn lederhosen. 

“Come on Jensen,” Mackenzie whined, stomping her foot down. “I saw Jared last week and he said he was giving out _Kit Kats_ and I want one!”

Jensen pursed his lips and forced himself forward, staring down at the ground with something like wide eyed mortification. This was going to suck so very badly. 

Then Mackenzie was hitting the bell and the door was opening. Jensen’s gaze lifted instantly to Harley and his cheeks lit up with a flush like they always did when he saw the dog who was, technically, his lover as well. 

“Trick or treat!” Mackenzie called happily, bouncing in place beside Jared. “Wow Jared, I really like your vampire fangs.”

That was enough to make Jensen forget the whole being humiliated thing and snap his gaze up. Sure enough, Jared was in a nice button down light grey silk shirts, black dress slacks that fit snug around his waist, hair slicked back behind his ears, and as he continued to smirk Jensen could see the point of fangs. Apparently, Jared hadn’t been joking when he said he was going as one of those fashionable love sick vampires this year.

“Thanks Mack. And I like your pigtails. Let me guess, Gretel?” As Jensen continued to stare, slightly slack jawed, Jared’s gaze shifted to him and narrowed. “Which means you must be Hansel.”

Beside him Chris snorted. “Like some really twisted German Barbie and Ken dolls.”

Jared laughed and Jensen watched as his head tilted back, the long expanse of his neck looking far too inviting over the collar of his silk shirt. God, this man was gorgeous. Jensen couldn’t fathom how he’d gotten lucky enough to warrant any moment of his attention. A moment later he was distracted all over again, this time by Harley who had wormed free from behind Jared’s leg and was now licking eagerly over his hand.

The blush on Jensen’s cheeks darkened and his cock stirred. Oh shit. “Um, hey Harley,” Jensen mumbled, trying to shift away and pet the dog at the same time. 

“Don’t mind Harley, he’s been licking everyone tonight,” Jared said casually and Jensen’s eyes shot up as something dark and possessive curled through him. Judging by the slight smirk on Jared’s lips, the man had figured that would be his response. “So, you three having a good night?”

“I’ve already got loads of candy, see?” Mackenzie held up her treat bag proudly. 

“Well then, I guess I don’t need to share mine,” Jared teased and laughed when Mackenzie pouted. “Oh alright. You boys want a piece too?”

“Yes. Please.” Jensen tacked on the _please_ in a quiet request, mainly because it made Jared’s eyes darken and narrow on him once more. Jensen wondered if the man was picturing him begging in quiet moans like he was known for doing.

“I’m holding out for the Wellings,” Chris said with a smirk, continuing talking completely oblivious to the not-so-hidden looks Jensen and Jared were sharing. “Tom’s got a thing for Jenny here so he always makes a point to save the best treats for us. I heard his mom was making carmel apples with M&Ms this year.”

Jensen’s gaze shot wide to Chris then slowly back to Jared, who was undoubtedly clutching his candy bowl a little tighter, giving Chris a glare he didn’t seem to be aware of. “Oh? Didn’t realize there was a guy, Jensen.”

Lips parting, Jensen tried to figure out the right response that would soothe Jared and not clue Chris in at the same time. Damn Chris and his big ass mouth anyway. That same mouth that was opening and carrying on with a laugh moments later. “Oh no, Tom’s not Jensen’s _guy_. Jensen has a guy that he’s apparently madly in love with but he won’t fess up who it is.”

Jensen groaned and dropped his head into his open palms. Apparently there were things more embarrassing then your super sexy vampire dressed boyfriend opening the door to find you wearing lederhosen matching your littler sister’s outfit. “Chris, seriously, I’m shoving that candy apple up your as-”

“Jensen,” Jared interrupted and stepped forward, fluffing his hair through Jensen’s hair in a touch that sent heat rippling down through Jensen in waves. “Think of your poor innocent sister.”

Harley chose that moment to nuzzle at his crotch and Jensen squeaked, jumping back and nearly falling off the front step. Jared’s big hand curled around his wrist, yanking him back and flush to his front easily, and Jensen sucked in a quick breath of that always delicious sent. Chris and Mackenzie were laughing behind him but Jensen was far too caught up on the too-brief touch of Jared’s body to care. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” Jared said quietly and dipped down, pretending to brush off his slacks as his lips ghosted just over Jensen’s ear. “Can’t wait to see you tonight. And keep the costume on.”

Swallowing thickly Jensen forced himself to nod and stepped back, spinning on his heels and hurrying quickly down the front walk. He didn’t need Chris to realize he was turned on, couldn’t handle the hotness of Jared any longer, and certainly wanted Harley to stay far away from his crotch. For now.

~~

By the time the steady stream of trick or treaters had ebbed off Jared was out of candy and more than a little relieved. Though he supposed he was thankful for the constant distraction. Getting irrationally _jealous_ of some boy that apparently had a thing for Jensen was ridiculous. Jared knew exactly where the boy’s heart laid, he knew where Jensen preferred to spread his legs, and just how enjoyed to be stuffed with doggie dick or Jared’s. 

That didn’t exactly make it easier to shove that jealousy away. Maybe it was that tiny part of him that worried he was damaging the boy in some ways. After all, Chris had said it himself, Jensen wouldn’t even admit who he was seeing. Naturally they had to keep their relationship a secret but Jared couldn’t help wondering if Jensen wanted the ability to ramble about the person he was in love with. Jensen was always so quick to boast about things, like a good grade on a paper or a homerun he’d made, of course he’d want to brag to Chris about actively getting laid.

But no matter how awesome a friend Jensen insisted Chris was, he was fairly sure the boy would never be okay knowing Jensen was _dating_ a man twice his age. Not to mention the Harley thing, that would probably cause Chris to drop dead on the spot of shock if he learned the truth. And Jared was selfish, incredibly so, he loved having Jensen just as his own, loved keeping him tucked away for hours and taking priority in the boy’s life.

Still, it would be nice to show Jensen off as well. That would likely never be an option. Jared was fairly sure by the time Jensen was old enough for them to come out about their relationship, the boy wouldn’t be interested in dating any longer. What would a drop dead gorgeous, could be a model, perfect little twink like Jensen want with a man over the age of thirty? By the time Jensen was eighteen, Jared would be thirty four and though he was fairly sure his heart would always belong to the boy, he wasn’t entirely confident Jensen’s would stay that way. 

Jensen deserved the chance to experience more men, go out and date as many guys as he wanted. Even only being fourteen Jensen could probably walk into a gay bar and have every single man dropping to their knees and begging for a chance to worship that pretty little cock. 

The doorbell rang for the hundredth time that night and it was a welcome distraction from his thoughts. His porch light had been out for the last half hour so Jared smiled, knowing it would be Jensen waiting for him.

Sure enough he was barely pulling the door open and Jensen was sliding forward, shoving the hard wood shut behind him and stepping instantly forward. Jared was a little surprised to suddenly have an armful of Jensen, his arms circling the boy’s thin waist to draw him up as Jensen crushed their lips together. He understood Jensen’s desperation, there was never enough time for this, for them, and there were Jared’s thoughts nagging him all over again. 

Jensen’s tongue slid easily against his own, a familiar heated slick that never failed to make Jared’s heart quicken. He could still remember the first time, how Jensen had asked again to be kissed, how easy it had been to simply lose himself in the softness of the boy’s touch. One hand curved along Jensen’s ass, the material of his costume still slightly stiff but warm, and the other came up to tangle in his hair and gently pull back.

“Hey baby,” he murmured into Jensen’s lips, turning to carry him through the front hall and into the living room. “Really missed you tonight.”

“Mm me too.” Jensen moaned softly into another slow pass of their lips, his fingers slowly slipping through Jared’s hair in a familiar, gentle caress. “Sorry ‘bout Chris earlier. He’s an ass.”

Jared laughed quietly and shifted to drop down onto the couch, swallowing a moan as Jensen instantly squirmed to get comfortable on his lap. “It was fun seeing you dressed up with your sister. You’re such a good brother.” 

The heat of a blush on Jensen’s cheeks made Jared’s smile widen and he couldn’t help pulling back to get a better view even as Jensen’s head ducked down and he shrugged. “I’m sure there’s worse costumes she could have picked out.”

Jared laughed once more and slid his hands up Jensen’s lithe back. “Probably true. So did you guys have a good rest of the night? Swing by that um... Tim’s? Was it?” Oh, Jared completely knew the name _Tom_ , but he could pretend not to be jealous. Definitely. 

The way Jensen looked up at him though, Jared was pretty sure the boy knew better. “Tom. And yeah, we did. Got some delicious candy apples. Tom teased me a bunch about my costume. He’s lame.”

There was no denying the way it eased some of that irrational jealousy when Jensen called Tom _lame_. But he wouldn’t admit that out loud because he was pretty sure that was lame as well. “But he’s into you?” Another casual question that Jared didn’t pull off the way he meant to. Oh well, at least it seemed like Jensen really did _get_ him. 

“Yeah, he is.” Jensen nodded and sighed, dropping his gaze to watch as his fingers played slowly along Jared’s neck. “He asked me out, a while ago. But I told him I’m with someone and pretty much head over heels for him so I wasn’t interested and wouldn’t ever be. Now he’s kind of a dick to me, really.”

Jared’s heart stutter twisted stopped in some weird type of dance he hadn’t felt for a long time. Sometimes being around Jensen made him feel like a teenager again, when love was a new shiny thing and he hadn’t been jaded by too many relationships gone bad. “Then he’s a dick and you’re too good for him anyway.” Jared smiled softly and let his thumb trail along Jensen’s jaw. “Jen... you ever wish you were dating someone like him? I mean, someone you could _really_ date, someone you didn’t have to keep hidden from your best friend and family.”

When Jensen’s gaze snapped up to him his eyes were wide, his mouth parted, and Jared could practically see the thoughts whirling around in his mind. But he bit off the desire to take the question back. He needed to know he wasn’t ruining things for Jensen. “No way Jared. God, you’re like, you’re the absolute best thing that’s ever happened to me. It’s not just the crazy fucking hot sex we have, though that doesn’t hurt. You make me feel... so strong and confident. You bring out all the _good_ in me. And even though I can’t tell anyone about us, I can still tell them I’m in love with someone, with you, and that’s all that matters.”

Not so surprisingly, hearing Jensen say all of that with his usual level of passion and warmth soothed away the last of the unsure nerves creeping through Jared. His fingers came up to slide through Jensen’s hair and he dragged the boy in, crushing their lips together in a slow kiss that rapidly deepened. His tongue thrust forward to tangle against Jensen’s, chasing all the tastes of chocolate and caramel. Jared moaned and tugged Jensen even closer, kissing him hard so the boy would have no doubt just how good it felt to hear those words. 

Hands roaming down Jensen’s back once more, Jared’s thumps hooked under the crossed suspenders and he pulled slightly, smiling into the kiss when Jensen moaned and squirmed forward, rubbing their crotches together through clothing. Jensen was always like this, always so eager, and Jared couldn’t get enough. He was fairly sure he’d never reach that point, when he was completely satisfied with all the times he’d had Jensen as his own. 

Of course, Jensen partially belonged to Harley as well and the dog chose that moment to remind them of such. The couch dipped as he hopped up on the cushion and climbed forward, nosing between their tightly pressed bodies. Jensen laughed against Jared’s lips, causing Jared to laugh as well as he slid his hands forward to the boy’s chest. “Seems like someone else missed you tonight.”

“I missed him too.” Jensen beamed at the dog and ruffed his fur, planting a hard kiss between his ears at the top of his head. “Can’t imagine anything better than having you two in my life. Never thought I’d be lucky enough to have this always.”

“You deserve it,” Jared murmured without hesitation, ruffling a hand through Harley’s fur and letting the other slip under the suspenders pressed against Jensen’s chest. “Something about this costume on you really gets to me. Makes you look all... innocent.”

Jensen snorted and glanced up from Harley, smirking at Jared as he rolled his hips purposefully forward. “Innocent? Me? Not sure I ever _was_ innocent.”

When Jensen licked his lips it looked so damn sinful Jared had to agree. So he tugged Jensen forward and brought their lips together once more, chasing the path Jensen’s tongue had just slid along and pushing down at the suspenders to get at the white cotton button down beneath. He wanted to touch Jensen’s skin. It had been far too long in his book - though admittedly, a single day without Jensen was sometimes too much - and his fingers were itching to caress miles of smooth creamy skin. 

It felt like it took a lifetime to get the buttons on Jensen’s shirt free but then, Harley nosing forward and trying to reach the boy’s skin and Jensen’s tongue sliding distractingly along his own only made it more of a challenge. As Jared shoved the material down off Jensen’s shoulders he moaned softly and rocked forward to the edge of the couch. His hands secured under Jensen’s ass and the boy’s arms hooked around his shoulders as Jared stood without breaking the kiss, making their way out of the living room and to the stairs. 

As much as he enjoyed keeping their love life spicy, which it was kind of be default he supposed, his plans for the night would go much smoother if Jensen was spread out on his bed. And well, that never got old, seeing Jensen bare, legs wide, simply waiting to be taken. Jared had long since mastered the art of kissing and carrying Jensen at the same time and Harley traveled along beside them as they headed up the stairs and into Jared’s room. 

He set the boy slowly to his feet at the foot of his bed, dropping down to his knees to spread gentle, soft kisses along Jensen’s small chest, working his fingers over the front fastens of his costume. Jared was convinced he could spend hours worshipping this boy’s body and on a few occasions he had. There was not a lot better than knowing he had Jensen as his for the rest of the night. 

It wasn’t long before Jensen was whining and squirming against him, trying to get Jared to pull his pants down faster. Jared smiled against the jut of hipbone and bit down, just the right side of too hard. “Impatient’s a good look on you baby.”

“Jared,” Jensen moaned softly and arched his body back over Jared’s arm looped around his middle. His hands curled and tugged in Jared’s hair, trying to push him down. “Please, please. I... I need you. Been such a long week.”

Jared pulled up slightly, causing Jensen to groan in frustration, and gave the boy a small smile. “Always feels like too long of a week when I don’t get to see you. Wish I could keep you as mine every day.”

“Wish you could too,” Jensen whispered, biting down on his lip for a moment before wiggling his hips. “Come on, get me naked. I know you want me.”

The smile on Jared’s lips grew to a smirk and he tugged at Jensen’s clothing completely, letting it drop to his ankles and shifting back so Jensen could step free of it. Just as the fabric was kicked away Jared reached up and shoved, pushing Jensen down on the bed and chuckling richly as the boy tumbled back with a gasp and instantly spread his legs. “You’re a very good needy slut.”

There was something oddly innocent about Jensen’s wide green eyes, which didn’t make sense but Jared was fine with that. Actually, that lingering innocence probably appealed to him more than he’d admit. It was easier for Jared not to think about just how fucked up in the head he was. 

“What do you want tonight babe? Anything your heart desires.” Jared dragged his fingers along the inside of Jensen’s leg as he crawled up onto the bed. Behind him he could hear Harley’s impatient snort, obviously having clued in to the fact that their bitch was ready for the taking, and Jared couldn’t help grinning. “Looks like Harley has some opinions.”

“Of course he does.” Jensen laughed and reached behind him, grabbing a couple of pillows and tugging them down. “I was thinking,” he murmured as he dug his heels into the mattress and tucked the pillows under his hips, curving his body up at an angle. “Maybe if I laid like this, Harley could fuck me? Then... I could feel his fur on my cock.”

The air hitched in Jared’s lungs and he dipped down to press his lips against Jensen’s creamy thigh. “How are you so fucking sexy?” Jared growled softly and slid up further, letting his fingers dip between Jensen’s legs. The tip of his finger slid over Jensen’s entrance and he was surprised to find it slick already, parting easily under the slow press of two digits. Jared turned wide eyes up to his young lover, lips twitching in a smirk. “Well aren’t you just full of surprises.”

Jensen lifted his head and smirked at Jared, a flash of that confidence Jared rarely saw dancing across his features. “Just thought I knew what I wanted and I wanted it right away, seemed best to be ready for it.”

“Definitely makes it easier.” Jared nodded and crawled back off the edge of the bed, tugging his shirt off and tossing it across the room. He shoved his jeans off and quickly stepped out of them, moving to the side and dipping down to pat Harley’s flank. “Go on boy, take what you really want.”

That was all the encouragement Harley needed and Jared stepped forward just the dog jumped up on the bed. There was nothing really like watching Harley breed Jensen, or watching how eagerly the boy wanted it, begged for it, arched up for it. Harley knew this routine already and he stopped only long enough to drag his tongue in a couple of slow sweeps up Jensen’s hard pulsing cock before he was jumping up and mounting. 

Jared swiftly reached between them and grasped Harley just beneath the swelling knot, guiding the dog into place. Just like that Harley was thrusting quick and sharp into Jensen and Jared dropped to the side to watch, biting hard down on his lip. The way Jensen arched up into Harley was enough to make Jared’s blood boil to a lethal level. This should never be as hot as it was but Jared had stopped trying to process that. 

“Jesus, baby, he really wanted you tonight,” Jared murmured, stroking a hand across Jensen’s sweat damp brow as Harley’s thrusts slowed with the swell of his knot. 

Jensen gasped and carded his fingers down through Harley’s fur, rolling his head back on the pillow. “Feels... so good. God. His fur... so soft on my cock.” The usual bright green of Jensen’s eyes darkened as they fixed on Jared, his lips parted in a quick pant. “Fuck, missed his knot.”

Jared curled his fingers over his own aching cock and stroked slowly. He’d wait until he could take Jensen - because nothing was better than coming in the boy - but he needed some relief. Because the way Jensen moaned low in his throat and arched up into Harley, struggling to get Harley’s knot deeper, it was just enough to make him feel a little insane. Jared couldn’t help dipping down and capturing Jensen’s lips in a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue forward in a hard, deep kiss. 

As Harley’s thrusts slowed completely, just the tiniest little undulations as he pumped come into Jensen’s hole, the boy arched up and gasped, tearing back from the kiss. Jared had memorized that look of sheer pleasure, knew it better than anything else. He was coming, without being touched, just from Harley’s knot swelling in him and that was still the hottest thing Jared had ever seen. 

God, how the hell did he get so lucky? 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Jared breathed into Jensen’s lips, stroking fingers down the creamy skin stretching taut against the boy’s neck. As Jensen’s eyes slowly peeled open, blinking hazily up at him, Jared’s heart swelled dangerously. The way Jensen made him feel sometimes was almost too much. “I love you,” he whispered and pressed a soft kiss just below Jensen’s ear.

The boy’s breath hitched and Jared smiled softly, pulling back to look down at his young lover. Jensen had said it to him before, on more than one occasion even, and Jared had always returned the sentiment but he wasn’t entirely sure the boy ever believed it completely. Now, saying it first, seemed to shake up the lingering doubt Jensen had. 

“You really do?” Jensen’s lips twitched in a small smile and he dropped his gaze, watching his fingers stroke slowly down Harley’s flank. “I love you too.”

“I know you do,” Jared chuckled softly and carded his fingers up through Jensen’s hair, tipping the boy’s head to the side to nuzzle into his neck. “Can you still feel him filling you up? Don’t think Harley ever gets tired of breeding you baby.”

Jensen groaned softly and squirmed beneath Harley. “Had to get my heart all fluttery with the _I love you_ thing then you say something like _that_. And how many times have you called me the cock tease?” 

Chuckling softly, Jared dipped in to capture Jensen’s lips in another deep kiss, mainly because he couldn’t ever get enough of the boy. Every couple of heartbeats Jensen would moan into the kiss and Jared couldn’t tell if it was because of Harley still buried in him or the heat of their kiss. Jensen was always this perfect side of needy and wanting, silently begging and squirming for more.

The low heat boiling in the pit of Jared’s stomach was almost to an unbearable level and the moment Harley pulled back Jared was rolling forward, falling between Jensen’s legs. Without hesitation Jensen lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jared’s waist, not breaking from the kiss but arching up to meet the heat of Jared’s body. Yeah, this part was always hotter than it should be but Jared had stopped being bothered by it.

In one swift movement he slid into the loose heat of Jensen’s body. Harley’s come was burning slick guiding his way and Jared finally tore back from the kiss, throwing his head back with a long moan as he bottomed out in one swift thrust. Jensen’s fingers curled up into his hair, legs squeezing around Jared’s body, muscles clenching around Jared’s cock to hold him in place for a long moment.

“Jesus, fuck, Jen,” Jared growled as he slowly inched his hips back only to thrust down hard just as fast. “Love claiming you like this.”

“Please,” Jensen gasped, arching his hips up to meet Jared’s next steady thrust down. His fingers tightened and pulled in Jared’s hair and a shudder of pleasure rippled down his body. Already it felt as if he couldn’t thrust fast enough, hard enough, could never possibly claim Jensen in all the ways he wanted him.

Their lips met in brief brush glides as Jared’s hips picked up speed, sharpening to a brutal sharp pace. Jared pushed up away from Jensen’s body and tugged thin legs up to hook over his shoulders and bend his lover’s body up to drive even deeper. Already he could feel his orgasm rising up in him, a familiar steadying boiling that simmered along his senses, caused his pace to stutter and shift. 

The moment he thrust up against Jensen’s prostate the boy called out, hands slapping out to the blankets at his sides and gripping tight. “So, so close. Touch me Jared, please, please touch me.”

Jared clamped down hard on his lip and worked his hand down, quickly curling his fingers around the base of Jensen’s cock and stroking up. He loved how easily Jensen got worked up, how the simplest things could get him there, and it was no different this time. As Jared’s thumb swept across the smear of lingering come on the head of Jensen’s cock the boy’s body lurched up and tightened hard around Jared buried down in him. 

It was likely Jensen’s low keen of Jared’s name more than anything else that tipped Jared over the edge. That or watching the pleasure paint across Jensen’s features, staining his cheeks, causing his eyes to flutter. The most beautiful thing Jared had ever seen. And he circled his hips slowly down against the smooth curve of Jensen’s ass as his orgasm worked waves through his system. 

The bed dipped with the return of Harley and Jared forced himself to move, pulling out of Jensen and dropping to the side. He knew just how much Jensen enjoyed Harley cleaning him after the fact and Jared would never deny him that. Instead he propped himself up against the headboard and flipped Jensen over, spreading the boy out over his thighs and stretching Jensen apart so Harley could gain access to his red puffy, still quivering hole. 

“One of these days,” Jensen gasped and arched up into the searching heat of Harley’s tongue. “You’re really gonna kill me.”

Jared chuckled softly and massaged his fingers down Jensen’s back.

~~

Jensen was floating through the perfect bliss of three orgasms and feeling completely, utterly, claimed. Harley was curled against his belly - under the blanket even though Jared always weakly protested the dog sleeping on his sheets - and Jared was a perfect mold against Jensen’s back, holding him close. It was like perfection, or heaven, or something. Jensen’s brain was a little too fucked out to really work right.

Except it seemed to have no problem recalling Jared’s words from before and Jensen’s smile dimmed slightly, his eyes fluttering open to stare at the far wall, mind reeling with the nagging little flare of doubt. “Do you ever wish?”

Jared’s sigh was soft but understanding, like he knew it was only a matter of time until Jensen came around to this. Which was likely true. “More than anything I’d love to show you off as mine, take you out on proper dates, make it clear who you belong too.”

When Jensen’s heart pinched he forced a swallow to fight the shudder of fear. It was a little too much to think about all the things they couldn’t do, all the way things could go bad if anyone ever found out about them - not even to mention the Harley thing. 

“But,” Jared continued after a long moment and pressed his lips softly to that spot under Jensen’s ear he seemed so fond of. “I can’t imagine not having you and I would never trade that for some boyfriend I could parade around. He’d never be better than you anyway.”

And just like that Jared said the right thing and Jensen’s stomach fluttered with the explosion of butterflies. He snuggled back against Jared and closed his eyes, threading his fingers through Jared’s against his stomach. “No, he really wouldn’t."

There was nothing quite like drifting off to the sound of Jared chuckling softly and the warm heat of his breath against Jensen’s skin. Completely worth it.


End file.
